


Safe With You

by coconut_27



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie x Betty, F/M, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_27/pseuds/coconut_27
Summary: This is a one off I originally wrote on a gif post on Tumblr, but figured I’d slightly tweak & share it on here instead! It’s based on the dream slow dance sequence that Archie and Betty share during the window scene in episode 4x17. I wanted this to be something they actually shared as opposed to a “what-if” scenario they longed for.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 25





	Safe With You

They are in Archie’s garage. It is dark out, and the room is illuminated by hanging lights on the wall. 

Archie decides to put on a CD of his father’s that he had stored in some boxes. He puts it on with his stereo stored in the corner and lets the music play low. Archie extends out his hand for Betty to take, “Dance with me?” He looks at her, a soft smile appears on his face as Betty takes hold of his hand. He gently grabs hold of her waist and pulls her closer as they both stare into one another’s eyes. Archie suddenly twirls Betty and she laughs playfully from the surprise. They then sway slowly together. 

Archie presses his forehead to Betty’s as she tenderly strokes the nape of his neck. He looks to her, her eyes, down to her lips. As they hold one another and sway, Archie softly sings along to the song and serenades Betty, his voice barely a whisper, his words barely a song— _You smile, and then the spell was cast_....

They continue to hold onto one another, gently swaying with their foreheads pressed together. This time their eyes closed, taking in this moment, holding on to the warmth of their hands meeting and fingers intertwined with one another’s. Eventually the song slowly fades out until it’s over. The room falls silent, but neither of them notice as they continue to hold one another and sway to a dissipated melody. This is the safest they’ve felt in a while. 


End file.
